


Chocolate magic wands

by TapuKokoa



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, The Pocky Game, don't ever say that to yami, featuring chocolate magic wands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27517417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TapuKokoa/pseuds/TapuKokoa
Summary: It's 11/11 and Yami knows exactly what he wants to do with William.
Relationships: Yami Sukehiro/William Vangeance
Comments: 3
Kudos: 66





	Chocolate magic wands

**Author's Note:**

> I think I'm a little late but I really wanted to write something for Pocky Day with these two, so happy 11/11!~ ✧☆
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

Chocolate magic wands.

Really. Chocolate magic wands?!

Those were definitely Pocky! Yami was sure that someone had traveled to his country and brought the idea with them because the only thing that was different between the two snacks was the name. 

But anyway, that didn't matter for now. At the moment he just wanted to take the box of chocolates he'd bought to his planned destination. 

Managing to avoid any kind of interrogation by Finral during the transportation and passing off his visit to the Golden Dawn base as a formal meeting, the man walked into the office of the other captain as if it were his very own house.

Vangeance was sitting at his desk reading some documents. 

"Here they are!" Yami announced, raising the box in full view so the other could have a better look.

"Chocolate magic wands?" William asked, leaving the papers on the table. 

The foreigner faked a gasp along with a hilarious indignated expression. 

"Why would ya' betray me like this, Goldie?" 

The aforementioned laughed and stood up. 

"Of course I was joking, I remember what you told me about how's this day back in your country.

"Hm. Do ya' remember _everything_?" Yami asked, giving a certain provocative tone to his words. He had told William about November 11th and Pocky Day (including one particular kind of game) some time ago, and recently promised to bring him a box of the most similar sweets that he'd found in the kingdom to commemorate it. 

However, there was more to it.

Yami was really hoping to do more with the other captain than just give him a few sweets; maybe William would finally pick up on his signals and give him an answer. Yami knew that there was something going on between the two of them everytime their eyes met and their words interconnected, what better way to uncover that kind of tension than making use of the Pocky Day?

"So... wanna try it?

William's smile widened at the proposal. "Only if you promise to tell me more about your country later." He responded as he watched his guest taking a seat on his desk.

"It's a deal." Said guest replied, smiling more in anticipation of being close to the masked man than winning the game. 

The dark mage proceeded to take a snack from the box and placed one end between his lips, waiting for the other to do the same. William still had his eyes fixed on the figure of the captain sitting on his desk, with his legs wide open and his arms resting on each side of his body. Seeing him like that was incredibly attractive and he couldn't explain why; perhaps it was because Yami had the guts to behave so shamelessly in a place that connected so personally with William. Finally, he took action and approached to take the remaining end of the cookie, the one that was covered with chocolate, with his lips; as soon as he did so, both pair of eyes slowly melted into a silent competition: amber against lilac. 

The Black Bull was the first one to advance, his expression becoming more and more seductive with each movement that allowed him to bring his face closer to William's, but the later's eyes didn't seem to flinch. Even so, the change in the air surrounding them was becoming more and more noticeable. 

It was when the only piece of candy connecting them remained and their noses were practically touching that the heat coming from William began to rise up. Yami's final cue was the feeling of two hands resting on his shoulders, gripping at his cloak in sign of anticipation, so he took the last step and closed the little distance that was preventing their lips from touching each other. 

It felt like getting to know heaven for the first time.

The contact had been quick but with enough force so that the sound of their lips colliding and then separating was quite noticeable.

"Not bad." The dark mage commented as he wiped with his thumb the crumbs that remained in the corners of his mouth. 

The masked man still took time to process what had happened. Not that he hadn't expected it, he had been looking forward to it, but it was hard to deal with the fact that the emotions generated from reality were more intense than what his mind could've ever imagined. 

And it had only been a peck. 

"Let's do it again." He proposed without thinking about it twice. 

"You're really liking this, Goldie. Are you that much of a chocolate fan?" Yami asked with a smirk, knowing very well that the chocolate was the last thing that mattered to William during that moment; but joking with him was always satisfying because he didn't flinch from his teasing and instead returned it with a particular kind of elegance. It was one of the reasons why Yami was so intrigued by him, and one of the reasons why his jokes had slowly begun to morph into flirtation. 

"You could say that." William replied, always anticipating his words with a chuckle. 

This time it was him who took one of the snacks from the box, but instead of placing it between his own lips, he brought it closer to Yami's as an invitation. 

"Who'd have thought that you'd be so impatient with these kind of things." The foreigner laughed while bringing his face closer to the end of the cookie that was being offered to him. However, before the candy could even make contact with his lips, it was immediately removed from his path and replaced with something softer. 

**_And sweeter._ **

William had given him a small kiss. 

Oh, the little shit.

"That's cheating, Goldie." He smiled. 

The other captain was already eating the snack that was supposed to be used for the next round of the game. 

"You never told me that it was against the rules." He smiled defiantly. 

_Touché._ Yami thought, licking his own lips with desire as he watched the way in which William tasted the candy. The very provocative manner added to his slightly narrowed eyes scrutinizing Yami's every move, drove the Black Bull near the edge of control. He really needed to taste William's soft lips as soon as possible and as much as he could. 

So no words were spoken after that.

Yami's strong arms taking possession of the other's waist, bringing him back to the warmth of his body, and William's hands tenderly caressing his cheeks were enough indication of what was to come. 

Needless to say, William continued his day with reddened and slightly swollen lips, a suspicious hickey on his neck and a box full of chocolate magic wands resting on his desk.

**Author's Note:**

> I love the way William jokes with Yami when they talk, it's like a ping pong game of riddles and provocations.
> 
> Thank you for reading! ╰(*´︶`*)╯♡


End file.
